


The Celebration of Winter

by Jillian13



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian13/pseuds/Jillian13





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Bilbo was snoring slightly; beside him an empty cup of tea was laying on the table, next to an open book about the elves. In the chimney, the fire had gone out since a moment but the cold temperature didn’t seem to bother his sleep. Outside, a thick layer of snow covered the Shire; we could see snowhobbits near the river where some children had spent the afternoon skating. Smoke was rising from all the fireplaces and we could smell a good smell in the air. Today was the Celebration of Winter in the Shire.  
The door of Bilbo’s home opened slowly and four heads looked in the direction of the sleeping hobbit.

“Told you he would be sleeping”, whispered one of them.

They all giggled and entered the room, putting snow in the lobby. And the more silently they could, they began to bring various object everywhere.

“Be careful with that!”  
“It's not going in the kitchen…”  
“Be careful with the plates…”  
“But I am…”

KLANG !

They all froze in place, waiting for the reaction of Bilbo. But he only muttered something about a dragon and continued to sleep. The one who had dropped the plates smiled awkwardly to the three others.

“Merry…”  
“Sorry, but he didn't awake, it's the essential, no ?”

They sighed and continued their work, without breaking things this time.  
Bilbo slowly awake, a bitter taste in the mouth; he wasn’t able to remember his dream, just the feeling that something or someone powerful had been watching him the whole time. He was surprised to find the fire burning again in the chimney; it was dying when he fall asleep. Then he noticed that someone had covered him with a blanket, that the room was suddenly decorate and for some obscure reason he had a garland in his hair. Confused, he went to the kitchen from where he could hear people laughing and a delicious smell. He approached on guard, wondering who has (again) the nerve to rob his pantry.

“Surprise !”

The Hobbit was welcomed by his nephew and his three friends. He should have a weird face because they all start laughing. 

“Sorry if we scare you Bilbo”, says Frodo coming towards his uncle. “We heard you were alone; I know you would probably have prefered to spend the Fest alone but we thought it was better if you had company. So we make you a little surprise. Sam made the dinner and Merry and Pippin gave me a helping hand for the decorations."

Still a little surprised and not totally awake, Bilbo took his seat at the table and thanked the hobbits for their attention. But soon, the last glimmers of his dream were gone and he joined the happy mood. They shared and ate more food than usual (from the point of view of a Hobbit); Bilbo shared once again his stories and played various games the whole night. When his nephew and his friends left the house, he turned back to his chair, watching the snow falling outside. He didn’t regret the idea of Frodo and he had a good time. Actually, he had suddenly the feeling that the fututre would be brightest.

“Well”, he said to himself. “What could possibly go wrong ?” 


End file.
